Titanic
by Leo'sChamber
Summary: Harry is the heir of the Potters, Betrothed to Ginevra Weasley and miserable. He's forced to go on the magnificent ship Titanic, were he will meet his godfathers after four years absence and fall in love with the man of his dreams. Will Harry finally be happy? How will this version of Titanic end? Severus x Harry Male x Male M rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! It have come to my attention that i have slowly started falling in love with all the Titanic crossovers etc. and now i wanted to write my own fic about it. I've done some research on the movie but i want it to be clear that if my fic slightly drifts of to something that didn't happen in the movie or that i write the characters OOC, it's for a reason. I don't write my fanfics so they will be a copy of the originally thought even though i might use it in the beginning to set the scene etc.**

**Warnings so far:  
\- This is a Snarry story which will contain slash, lemon or whatever you want to call it.  
\- James and Lily is alive though neglectful and not so caring.  
\- Sirius and Remus will be the lovely godfathers.  
\- James, Lily, Weasley's (except twins and Arthur) BASHING.  
\- Bottom!Sub!Harry! &amp; Dom!Top!Snape!**

**This story is written in the 1912 theme so gay relationships is not accepted and in this story, if a gay couple is found out it will usually ends with disownment and being sent to prison. I have a vague feeling that i might sometime slip in to the current century but well it's my story isn't it?**

**I appreciate all reviews and i'm sure you will find incorrect use of grammar and spelling but like in every other story i will once again remind you that this ain't my first language and that i'm originally from Sweden so it's only to be expected isn't it?**

**Without further do, let's get on with the story shall we?**

Titanic

Chapter one - Temptation

Harry James Potter, a recently turned 18 year old boy, exited out of the carriage with a sigh. The ship before him was magnificent and would take him and his family over the ocean to America where he was expected to marry the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family. Harry looked around to see his father and mother talking to the servants to take the luggage to their cabs. He looked behind himself to find Doddy, he was collecting the last of the luggage and to set of after the other servants after sending Harry one of his usually bright smiles. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched them enter the ship.

Dobby had been working for the Potter family ever since Harrys birth. He had moved from the kitchen duty to being Harrys babysitter when he'd turned three and there after assigned as Harrys personal servant which by all means made both of them happier. Dobby had always been treated fairly by Harry and he would always be faithful and do anything that his master asked of him, even if it was to go against the older, Lord Potter.

"Harry! Stop staring into space and get moving, we don't have all day!" He heard his mother yell making him snap out from his thoughts.

As they entered the ship he found two other adults waving at them, bringing for the first time in months a genuine smile to the Potter heirs lips. He ran as fast as he could and jumped into the arms for his godfather, Sirius Black, who laughed at his godsons free behaviour, with a chuckling brown haired man at the side.

"Sirius! Remus! Oh i'm so happy to see you!" Harry said while hugging both men again, ignoring his childish behaviour.

"As are we Bambi, though i think you should let go before your father blows up." Remus said kindly yet worried.

James and Lily had forbade them to visit after them coming out as a couple four years ago. They may have kept it a secret for the sake of family connections and old friendship but they didn't in the least approve of their relationship and had threatened them that if they were to visit them again without their approval they would remove the two of them as godfathers to their son. They had accepted the threats and had backed of until they saw their chance to meet their godson during this cruise, they hadn't mentioned anything about "coincidences" right?

"What are you two doing here?" The cold voice of an angered James Potter asked as he snatched his son away from the offending arms surrounding his son.

"We're on or way to America i presume, am i right Remus?" Sirius asked while looking just as coldly at James who dared take their little Bambi away from them.

Remus nodded while looking to see a worried stricken Harry looking in between them. Their little Bambi had grown to be a beautiful young man, though maybe a little on the short side.

Harry looked to be around 5,4 or at max 5,6 and had a more feminine body them most boys in his age. He had a heart shaped face with big gorgeous emerald green eyes that were surrounded by thick black lashes. His hair was long enough to reach his slim shoulders, framing his face with his adorable unruly hair, making him look even younger then his actual age. He had pink full lips and a more albino-pale complexion then his father, probably from being forbidden to go out and to study instead. Remus had always though his godson to be the most adorable boy in the world and it seemed it still hadn't changed after four years.

"Well it seems we will have to leave the company .. of a different class.." James said while looking in slight disgust at his former best friends and shoo'ed his family to go on to the cabin.

Harry looked behind himself seeing his godparents looking offended but as their eyes reached his they smiled sadly mouthing 'see you later Bambi' as they waved him of, making him breath out the breath he hadn't noticed he'd held.

"Do you really have to be so rude to them? They haven't done anything wrong.." Harry told his parents, mostly his hot-headed father, as he closed the cabin door behind him.

"They are a disgrace to the presence of a Potter! They can keep their freakish ways to themselves and leave a better functional family alone instead of pestering us, godparents or not!" James said angry at his son defending such disgrace of humans.

"You can't be serious?! Their only crime is loving each other what is so wrong about that?" Harry shouted at his father.

He'd been told by both Remus and Sirius that they wouldn't visit for a while since their love was forbidden, Harry had been fourteen at the time and told at a younger age that "A man shall not love a man like he'd love a woman" or something ridiculous like that. They had been afraid Harry would've hated them too but Harry hadn't seen anything wrong with both his godfathers loving each others and was hurt when his dad and mom forbade them to visit.

"They are sinners! And will end up burning in the flames or hell for their crimes!" James answered outraged by his sons behaviour, slamming down his fists in the table to make his point and at the same time making Harry flinch backwards in fright. Lily sat and drank some tea while listening to the argument with a bored expression on her face.

Harry had just collected enough courage and was just about to answer when he heard her mother chuckle behind the teacup looking anything but amused, making an unpleasant shiver course trough his body.

"Really now dear, breaking the table won't do any good. Here come and have a cup of tea." She said and watched her husband do as she told with a huff, looking coldly at their heir.

"Why don't you go freshen up in your cabin son.. and we'll see each-other at lunch time?" Lily said while once again taking a sip, making it clear that he was to do as told without further discussion.

Harry nodded and left with a mumbled 'yes mother'. As he entered his own cabin he noticed that it looked a lot like his parents own and presumed that all the other first class cabins would look the same. He sighed and started undressing, wanting to take a long bath before having to see his parents again.

He stripped of his cloths in the living-room area and made his way towards the bathroom. He liked feeling the freedom to do as he pleased, even if it just was to streak naked in his cabin. His parents had taken away all of his choices the day he had turned eleven. He wasn't aloud to make friends, only connections, seeing as friends could turn out differently then expected, his father had told him while pouring out all his hate for homosexuality and indifference. He had also no saying in whether or not he wanted to marry the Weasley girl. They were of an old pureblooded family that would bring the Potter name higher in ranks even though the Weasley's economic situation wasn't one of the best.

Harry sank down in the hot lavender water and felt his tears break free and fall down his flawless cheeks. He didn't want to live a life were his choices was taken from him. The love he'd felt from his godparents had been enough to keep him happy at the time but after their abstinence, each year had been slowly eating him from inside making him feel more and more worthless. He couldn't say he hated his life completely though. He had his godparents sending him letters from time to time and gifts during his birthday and christmas, telling him that it would all work out in the end and that he shouldn't worry to much about the future. He also had his poetry books that he more then loved to read while drinking his favourite camomile tea..

Harry noticed that he had soon been in the bath for 30 minutes and he knew that Dobby would be at the door escorting him to the ships restaurant form lunch any minute now. He dressed in a white shirt and some black pants and his favourite forest green coat. He knew his father hated the colour and would much more prefer the red coats he insisted that he wore but Harry found it even more charming, seeing as it irritated his father so much.

As he expected, not more then 5 minutes later was Dobby knocking on the door wanting to escort his master to lunch and as Harry greeted his old babysitter he couldn't help but look out to the ocean seeing the harbour getting smaller and smaller and his future getting closer..

**_ Sev's 'POV'_**

Severus Tobias Snape was working in the staff on the new built ship, Titanic. As beautiful as it may be he couldn't stand being surrounded by those horrid people, thinking themselves better then others just because their name is well known or that their wallets are filled with to much money to spend in one life time. He wasn't a poor man, not in the least. He had the fortune of the Prince family in his own vault but the prince name didn't get him anywhere seeing as his mother Eileen Prince had been disowned when she'd married a low-class man named, Tobias Snape.

Both parents had been dead for 17 years seeing that when his mother had passed, his father had taken up drinking himself in to alcohol poisoning. Severus had been away finishing his education to become a doctor while his last family member, besides him, had passed away.  
As the years passed he was working in a small hospital in England when the captain of the ship, Albus Dumbledore, had visit their hospital asking if their were any doctors willing to participate in the working staff on board the ship and he hadn't seen any reason to refuse, the pay was healthy and a paying trip across the ocean.. now he was not stupid was he?

Severus and two other colleges was currently working in the "hospital" staff onboard on Titanic. Poppy Pomfrey and Horace Slughorn were even more workaholics then he considered himself and was as we speak in the hospital cabin making sure they had enough medicine and other equipment if there were to be a emergency onboard. They were both older then Severus and far more experienced even though as a 38 year old he'd seen a lot.

As he was on his way toward his colleges he noticed that the captain waved towards him, something he simply couldn't ignore even if he'd wanted to.. The twinkling old fool was to happy to be around..

"Severus my dear boy! why don't you accompany me for some tea, seeing that you're not to busy!" He stated rather then questioned. Severus nodded and fallowed the elderly man, hoping he'd choke on his happiness. As they he was served his tea he stood and watch over the dec seeing those horrid people looking all snobbish and ridicules.

Albus Dumbledore was on the other hand.. strange.. The Dumbledore family was well known for their leadership and kindness though it unnerved him seeing that Albus was slightly on the manipulative side if he would say so himself. They talked for what seemed to be an hour until they were interrupted by some complaining staff members. The clock seemed to have turned to 6 p.m and he would rather retire to his own cabin for some dinner seeing himself to be quiet hungry. That's were the boat ride turned interesting.

**_Harry's 'POV'_**

The lunch with the Potter family had gone as expected. His father had complained about his earlier rudeness and expected him to behave from now on while his mother had simply ignored him, as always..

He had eaten fast and excused himself, seeing that he would rather find his godparents then to await the Weasley family to join them, seeing that they would more then likely eat on the Potter bill rather then their own.

He found his godparent talking while leaning over the railing and he wasted no time running towards them.

"Remy! Siri!" He screamed and once again jumped in for a bear hug.

"Hi there Bambi!" Sirius said and Remus just chuckled again.

"Oh it's been such a long time since i last saw you, i missed you two so much!.." Harry mumbled in to the fabric of Sirius coat while hearing them laugh softly and hugging him closer.

"We missed you too Bambi.. We've been worried about you." Remus said while rubbing circles on his back making Harry look confused at them.

"Hmm? Worried..? What ever for?" He asked making them smile sadly at him.

"Why don't we go to or cabin for some tea and catch up?" Remus suggested and with a nod they left the dec.

Harry was led to a second class cabin, he didn't mind at all though and found it intriguing seeing the difference between his own.

"Wow, i didn't think it would be this different.." He said and trailed of. The room was a bit smaller and had only a bed room and a bathroom with a table at the side. It wasn't as small as the cheaper class cabins though but different from his own.

"Yeah well, we didn't really plan this trip until we heard the Potter family was on their way to America and got a pair of last minute tickets you see." Sirius said and chuckled at the way his godson examined the room.

"Huh? You came just because we were going?" Harry asked and yelped when his hair was ruffled.

"No silly, because we knew we'd could spend some time with out godson of course!" Remus said.

"Yeah! We could care less about your parents!" Sirius grumbled as he ordered for some tea.

Harry blushed and smiled at them and took a seat at the table next to Remus as he continued to examine the room.

"So how have you been?" Remus asked kindly, breaking Harry out from his thoughts.

"Oh..just fine i guess, how about you two?" Harry answered, looking at the painting behind Remus to avoid the worried stricken godfathers eyes.

"Harry?.. Bambi? You know you could always talk to us right?" Sirius said as he put down the tray on the table.

Harry nodded and looked down at his feet, not knowing how to tell them how much he hated his life. He didn't want to seem ungrateful or spoiled..

"I.. I just.. i don't know.." He said and looked between his godparents and felt the tears of confusion gather and threaten to spill. Remus and Sirius wasted no time embracing their godson and hushing reassuring words as they let him cry.

After a while Harry told them about his struggles and how he lived a life he didn't want. About the marriage they were going to force him into and how his choices was made for him, how his mother didn't seem to care wether or not his feelings were counted in to their decisions or how his father wanted the him to be the 'perfect heir', that he didn't feel loved only used when they needed him. Sirius and Remus had been afraid of how James and Lily would have raised their son, the loving, fun and carefree couple they once knew had turned in to uncaring, greedy snobs.

"We're so sorry Bambi.. if we'd known we would have done something to stop it! We..would you like us to speak with James and Lily?.." Sirius asked concerned, trying to mask his fury from his godson, not wanting to frighten him.

"I.. what would it matter? They despise you! they wouldn't listen! and i, the choices have already been made.. I'm doomed.." He trailed of and snuggled closer in to Remus, trying to hide from the unfairness of the world.

"Hey, it's not to late, we will talk to them wether or not they want to listen." Remus said as he looked into the eyes of his godson.

The three of them continued their little 'catchup' until it were around 5 p.m and time for Harry to meet his family for dinner. He bid both of his godfathers goodnight and was on his way to the restaurant cab. He immediately felt his blood drain from his face as he saw Ginevra Weasley looking as content as ever by the dinner table.

"Oh Harry love! Come sit! The dinner is about to be served!" Ginevra said loudly, making his parents in turn acknowledge his existents.

"I see you finally find the time to grace us with your presence." He heard his father say, strained and irritated.

"I'm sorry father, lost track of time it seems.." He said quietly and took his place next to Ginevra and her mother, Molly.

"Oh hush James! Boys will always be boys, a little exploring hasn't hurt anybody now has it?" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess it hasn't.." James said and made no further comment about the matter, which Harry was grateful towards.

The dinner were long and boring and the way Ginevra was squealing over nothing made his head hurt.

"And then Ms. Granger had the nerve t-," She was cut short as James coughed to get attention, which he got.

"It seems dinner is finished.. Arthur, can i assume you and your sons will participate for a glass of whisky and a smoke..?" His father asked and received a nod from the head of house.

"And Harry.. would you care to join us.. ?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would much rather retire for the evening father." He answered as politely as he could manage at the time, feeling the headache pounding in his ears along with the emotional tears wanting to show.

"Ah.." Was his only response. As Harry left the table he could hear his father sprout something about having to be a man to join in such activities after all.

**_ Normal 'POV'_**

Harry walked calmly towards the railing on the first deck, sighing and finally let the tears fall down his pale cheeks. He looked down and saw the ice cold water waved and called for him to just jump down in the darkness, into nothingness.. into freedom..

He climbed up on the railing just to make himself know that he could end it, that this was a choice only he could decide to fulfil or not, that he, for once in his life, could make a choice.

He let the calming wind brush on his cheeks, calling for him to end it. But he knew he couldn't. His godfathers love was enough and he wouldn't let his own selfishness hurt them. He breathed out and looked once more out towards the ocean, seeing the moon shine brightly with equally beautiful stars surrounding the night sky.

"Don't do it." He heard someone state behind him. He looked around and saw a tall man with long black hair framing his face like curtains looking at him with concern. The man was tall and well muscled but not bulky. He was black clad except for hospital robe he wore, showing he was on duty or well suppose to be..

"I..I wasn't...wh-y, what are you doing here?!" Harry snarled in desperation. He wasn't going to jump, he knew so himself, but he couldn't let his parents know that he was found on a railing, considering suicide.

"Because i'm involved now." Severus answered and saw that he was making the green-eyed boy confused.

"I-Involved? What do you mea- What are you doing?!" He yelled as the unknown man started to take of his shoes and the hospital robe.

"Well if you jump i have to jump after you, like i said before, i'm involved now." He answered as he continued to take of his coat noticing that the cold wind wasn't as pleasant as it had been with his robe on.

"B-but you'll die from the fall!" Harry exclaimed panicked.

"Probably, but as a doctor it's my duty to see to all my patience." He half lied, making in turn the boy even more confused, sure he had to see to his patience, but usually after they were hurt.

"But that don't even make any sense and you know it." Harry said but didn't step down from the railing. Severus chuckled, the boy wasn't as naive as he looked it seemed.

"I suppose not, still it's to late to turn my back now." He answered and walked up closer.

"Don't! stay back or .. o-or i'll jump!" Harry said as he panicked in fright, he knew the man only meant well but he didn't want it to seem like it wasn't he himself who made the choice to back down, he couldn't.

Severus backed away slowly again showing his hands in retreat. What on earth could have made this gorgeous boy want to end his life? He didn't know what to say anymore and felt his heart pound by the minute as he tried coming up with something.

"I .. I wasn't going to jump.. really.." Harry said as he slowly climbed down the railing. He took a steady breath as he jumped down on the deck again.

Severus breathed out in relief as the boy before him was steady on the deck floor once more. The boy looked at the floor in shame it seemed and trembled, wether it was from the cold or adrenalin he didn't know.

"Really.." Severus drawled out trying to coax the boy to look up.

"Yes! i-i just wanted to.. feel.." He whispered almost to quiet for Severus to pick up. He made a sound that made the boy look up at him in irritation. Which was not what he had intended at all.

"And what's it to you anyway?" Harry said loudly, letting his irritation and fear taking the better hold of him.

"As much as it seems i have unknown.. intentions.., i really just didn't want to see a beautiful boy commit suicide without intervening, it would have gone against my morals as a doctor and personally i rather not take the blame for your death." He answered trying to calm the boy from his panic attack.

Harry breathed out trying to calm himself, he was acting rude and he knew it. The man before him hadn't done anything but to try to help him.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness sir.." He said as he looked to see a unexpected kind smile on the other man.

"Snape, Severus Snape.. and nothing to worry about, seems to me you're having an awfully hard time." Severus said in concern as he saw the beautiful emerald orbs fill with tears.

"Well that to be expected isn't it? Not being man enough to handle the responsibilities i'm suppose to gladly accept.. i.. hate it.." He said in between hiccups and soon found himself in the arms of the kind doctor.

"Now, now no need for tears, i'm sure it can all be worked out.." Severus tried to cheer up the boy in his arms.

"as if! i'm the only heir to the Potters, of course i can't be happy.." He said defeated and felt the arms around him tighten. He didn't understand why he felt so safe in the arms of a man he'd just met.

Severus had stiffen a bit when the name Potter had been spoken. So this where the rumoured son of James and Lily Potter. The son was told to be petit and gorgeous, of course the betrothed to young Ginevra Weasley wasn't unheard of.

"So you're the infamous Harry James Potter am i right?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry looked up in confusion to see Mr. Snape look amused and nodded his head trying to calm down his tears.

"Yeah.. funny huh?.." He stated in the same defeated voice as before, but before he could look down again he found his chin being held up by the handsome mans strong hand.

"Unexpected i must admit.. i didn't know a wealthy boy like you could be aloud to feel so ... defeated.. ?" He tried to sound as sincere as he felt but found it hard to talk about money and politics with someone who was bound to have both and still felt the need to complain.

"Wealth isn't everything Mr. Snape.. not compared to love.." Harry answered truthfully but still couldn't look away since his face was still held in a gentle grip.

"Severus.. You may call me Severus." He was his only answer as he leaned in a bit closer, making his breath cares the young Potter heirs face.

"T-then i must insist you call me Harry." He said back as he felt himself blush at the closeness of their faces.

"Harry then," He said as he chuckled at the cute blush forming on the boys face. The ship made an unexpected turn and made Severus lose his balance making both of them fall to the deck floor and before Harry could stop himself he screamed in surprise making the staff jump in surprise.

James Potter had also heard his son's scream and sprung out of the restaurant cabin looking for the reason and found himself see red at the scene before him.

Severus had fallen on top of Harry who looked up in shock, still having tear tracks on his beautifully crimson cheeks looking all the more vulnerable. They both reacted to the shouting of one Lord Potter and two angry godparents, also the staff who'd found it good to bust in to action.

"What do you think your doing to my son you sick bastard!" James shouted as he pulled the offending man of his son.

"Father! he hasn't done anything! He saved me!" he said as he clung to his fathers arm. Then he heard rushing footsteps running towards them and saw an angry herd of the Weasley family.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mrs. Weasley demanded to know.

"Harry here says that Mr.." James started and looked at the offender.

"Dr. Severus Snape." Severus answered smoothly smirking as the older Potters jaw clenched in anger.

"That Dr. Snape saved him..." he trailed of, looking at his son in a blend of disappointment and bemusement.

"From whatever for where you saved Harry?!" Ginevra yelled in a high pitch voice.

"I..You see i wanted to see the windmills.. and when the ship jerked i kind of fell over?" He ended unsure but seemed to fool the lot of them, even though his father looked at him sceptical.

"I see... well it seems you saved my son then.. Dr. Snape.." He said and looked in disgust at the greasy haired doctor. He pulled out a 20 dollar bill and shoved it in the doctors hand.

"That out to do, maybe you could by yourself some hair treatment.." he said making no intentions to mask his disgust, then turning around to see a furious Harry looking at him.

"Is that all my life is worth?! a 20 dollar bill?!" He yelled and saw his father look back at the now smirking doctor.

That's also the very moment were Lily Potter made her presence know in the crowds with her annoyingly sweet hawking.

"It seems me and my family are.. in dept to you doctor.." She started and looked to see her husband snort in distaste while glaring at said man.

"Why don't you dine with us tomorrow evening?" she asked, giving the doctor a strained smile.

"I would be honoured.." Was Severus only drawled out his answer, he would gladly put up with those snobbish people to meet with the young heir once again. Severus admitted that just seeing the young boy running distressed passed him an hour ago made him feel infatuated with him. He wanted to gather the boy in his arm and take the pain away if just for a little while.

"Well now that this excitement is over, why don't we retire a little early darlin'?" She asked her husband and in the mean time clearing the deck of curious passengers and staff.

"Sounds like a splendid idea love," James answered and turned around to leave, but not without sending a last death glare towards Severus.

Severus noticed the relived look on Harrys face before he sent a shy smile toward him. Severus sent his own to the boy and saw him being dragged of. He was just about to retire himself when he suddenly was shoved by a scruffy looking man.

"You better keep your hands of my godson!" Sirius also made a point to look as intimidating he could, of course he succeeded making it clear for Severus to know he had protectors to charm before trying to get Harry to be his.

Severus had never considered a male relationship, if any relationship at all, before laying his eyes on the green eyed boy. Of course he had participated in intercourse before but never anything involving commitments of any sort. He knew that being the Potters heir, it wasn't impossible that he had a lot of courting to do to make the boy warm up to the idea, but something made him feel that Harry would be so oppose it, and he was certain that he didn't have to compete against the red-headed fiancé by the looks Harry had given her.

"I have no intentions other then pure towards the boy I assure you.." He sneered at the suppose godfather.

"You better not!" Sirius shouted but was stopped to sprout any further comments when a brown haired man laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius that's enough, he just saved you godson." Remus said calmly and was rewarded by Sirius stepping away from the man.

"By the looks he's giving Harry that's not everything he wants to be." Sirius said while shooting his own death glare towards the doctor, making in turn Remus sigh and Severus smirk.

"That's true?" Remus questioned Severus and showed honest curiosity, yet a warning glint in his eyes.

"I have been.. infatuated.. by Harry i admit," He started and held up a hand to stop them so he could finish speaking.

"But i would never force myself on him if my feelings was not to be appreciated.." He finished as he saw the brown haired man smile kindly towards him while the scruffy brute to a man still looked as pissed as before.

"And how can we be sure you wouldn't just hurt him, the Potters isn't known for their .. acceptance of homosexuality.. how would you provide for him if it were to be that he would be disowned if he now accept to be courted by you?" Remus asked as he took a hold of Sirius arm, keeping him in place.

Severus had to chuckle at them mens protectiveness it was.. charming he thought.

"I am as i've told before, a well paid doctor and also happens to have my own share of the prince fortune so if it were to be that Harry choses to leave this ship with me i can assure you that he wouldn't have to live.. uncomfortably.. that is of course if i could get your .. blessing to court him seeing as the pair of you matters more to the boy rather then those excuses for parents.." he sneered at the end. The two grown men looked suspicious, yet he noticed that his answer had pleased them.

"Remus Lupin," The brown haired man said as he reached out his hand. "And this brute is Sirius Black." He said as he nodded towards his lover.

"Severus Snape." he said as he shook both mens hands. "You to don't happen to be in any sort of relationship do you? It sounded as you spoke from experience considering the Potters distaste for homosexuality..and seeing the two of you being close, i'm only guessing of course.." He continued and smirked at the shocked faces he received.

Remus smiled at his lover and nodded at Severus, seeing as they were found out by their godsons possible future boyfriend.

"I see we haven't been as careful as we thought," Remus started and chuckled as he continued. "It has been four years since we last saw our godson, which we wouldn't have if we hadn't heard that they were planing a trip to America. We booked our own tickets just a few days ago." He told him sheepishly.

Severus nodded in understanding as he looked around to see his fellow staff members closing down the deck for the day.

"It's been a .. pleasure to meet the two of you, but i'm afraid it's time for me to retire for the evening. Can i invite you for lunch around 12 p.m?" Severus wanted to continue speaking with the two adults that would probably be the only relation worth for Harry to keep, seeing as there weren't much he could do about the judgemental parents.

"That could be arranged, would you like us to bring our godson?" Remus asked and received an uncertain nod.

"I..don't see the problem in that.. of course it's up to him, ill see you tomorrow then." Severus said and bid the pair good night.

As Severus laid in bed his thoughts circled around the green-eyed beauty and his last though before sleep consumed him was that he couldn't wait to start the wooing, oh the temptation..

**Okay so i'm going to end the first chapter here. As i wrote i thought about making this a one-shot and just keep writing until the end but i changed my mind. This story is probably going to be a few chapters and i'm going to start the next chapter right after i've finish uploading this.**

**Would you like Harry to meet Severus for lunch or is the excitement going to have to last until dinner? If you have your own ideas don't be afraid to PM or leave a review about it!**

**Until next time, L.B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clear some things up.**

**No I haven't abounded any of my fan-fictions, they're only on hiatus. **

**I don't respond to rude comments, only constructive once.**

**AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ.**

**Warnings so far:**

**\- This is a Snarry story which will contain slash, lemon or whatever you want to call it.**

**\- James and Lily is alive though neglectful and not so caring.**

**\- Sirius and Remus will be the lovely godfathers.**

**\- James, Lily, Weasley's (except twins and Arthur) BASHING.**

**\- Bottom!Sub!Harry! &amp; Dom!Top!Snape!**

**This story is written in the 1912 theme so gay relationships is not accepted and in this story, if a gay couple is found out it will usually ends with disownment and being sent to prison. I have a vague feeling that i might sometime slip in to the current century but well it's my story isn't it?**

**I appreciate all reviews and i'm sure you will find incorrect use of grammar and spelling but like in every other story I will once again remind you that this ain't my first language and that i'm originally from Sweden so it's only to be expected isn't it?**

**Without further do, let's get on with the story shall we?**

**-o_o-_-o_o-_-o**

**Titanic**

**Chapter two - Affection **

Harry had been cursed at by his father. James was disappointed to have a son so venerable and small, not as strong and tall like Arthurs children. He had been embarrassed to find his son lying under the greasy-haired doctor and had made sure Harry knew it.

Harry laid crying in his bed. He felt unwanted and hated and frankly, he didn't want to live like this anymore. He didn't want to be the one to take all the verbal abuse and neglect. He didn't want to be the son of one of the wealthiest families in England.

He hadn't complained as much as a child, but then again he had still felt needed. He still had his godfathers in a near distant and his father wasn't yet such a prick. But the past was in the past and weather or not he liked it, this was his reality and he had to learn to cope with it.

In the middle of Harrys mental argument there was a knock on the door. Harry prayed that it wasn't his father again, he knew that if his father would notice his puffy eyes and tear-tracked face he'd be in trouble again. Fortunately for him it wasn't James but Remus, whose expression turned from one of contentment to worry.

''Harry, what happened?!'' Remus asked as he was let inside the room. Harry broke down once more, glad to have Remus as a support system again; nothing could be compared with those hugs. .

''He was so cruel.. He's disappointed with me, saying I have to man up so I won't ruin the family name with my vulnerability.'' Harry said as he tried to calm himself. Remus grip around him tightened, making him feel safe and content.

''He's a fool, Harry. If he can't appreciate what's right in front of him he doesn't deserve it.'' Remus said, regretting for the first time that they hadn't fought harder to stay in their pups life.

''I don't understand what I did that was so wrong, to make him hate me so..'' Harry said confused. When he was little he was his fathers little boy. They played and had fun but one day it just stopped, one day he found himself alone with his toys and from that day always wondering what he'd done that was so awful that he had pushed his father away.

''Harry, nothing of this is your fault. Your father prioritised wrong and this was unfortunately the outcome from _his_ decisions.'' Remus said, emphasising that it was James fault; grip never loosening. Harry decided to just nod as he cuddled with his godfather on the cabin floor, listening to the elders calming heartbeat. Remus never ceased his gentle strokes through Harrys unruly hair, while humming a song Harry hadn't heard since he was little.

''Remus, why'd you come?'' Harry asked gently, not to break the moment of peace they'd created.

''Hmm? We already told you pup, to see you of course.'' Remus answered with ease.

''No I meant, why'd you come over tonight? Was it something you wanted or did you assume I'd be weeping?" Harry asked chuckling at the response. Remus smiled gently as he noticed that Harry was able to joke about the situation, despite being hurt.

''Yeah, I came to ask if you'd be interested to accompany us to Lunch at Dr. Snape's cabin tomorrow.'' Remus asked, smirking slightly as he noticed Harry flush as he immediately sat up.

''Of course I am! But why? I can only imagine him being displeased with me..'' Harry said confused yet the hopeful sheen in his eyes didn't disappear.

''What ever for would he a reason to be displeased with you?'' Remus asked frowning.

''Father told me that my immature actions could result with him loosing his job over a misunderstanding and that I should be thankful that he decided to intervene as much as he did..'' Harry said ashamed. Remus wanted to go and hit some sense into James, what was he doing saying such things to his son.

''There is noting to worry about Bambi. Severus is not angry with you but your father on the other hand..'' Remus grumbled.

''What has gotten in the man I can never understand but listen Harry, and you listen carefully. James is a petty man who makes up threats when he see it fit. If James wants Severus to get fired, he will make sure he is and there is nothing we can do to prevent it, even with solid proof. Money rules the world and a man like James rules a big part of it.'' Remus said with a defiant expression.

Harry nodded as they stood up. Remus hugged his godson one last time before bidding him goodnight. Harry looked out of his cabin window, seeing the ocean create waves that was being lit up by the moon. They were far into the water and there wasn't anything that would prevent the ship from reaching it's destination. Harry sighed one last time, wishing that tomorrow may be his new beginning.

**-o_o- **

Harry woke up as around 06.30, the cabin was cold despite the heaters being lit. He decided to take a warm bath before making an appearance on deck.

He just finished getting dressed as he heard someone knock on his compartment door.

''Yes?'' He asked as he noticed that there was a woman standing there, one he'd never met before.

''Is this the cabin of one, Harry J Potter?'' She asked impertinently as she read from a note book in her hand. The girl seemed to be older then him, around 25 at least, and made the most revolting first impression he'd ever encountered.

''Yes, that's me.'' Harry said. Still trying to get the woman to reveal her errand.

''I have this parcel for you.'' She said and shoved it in his hands and turned abruptly to leave. Harry ran out from his cabin to stop here and ask whom it was from but the woman was already gone.

On the parcel there was a note attached, it wasn't signed from anyone just saying 'H.J.P' which was his initials. He didn't know if it was safe to open the box, especially when the one leaving it was as much of a mystery as the sender.

He didn't get any bad vibes from the parcel though so he decided to chance it. As he removed the paper there was a dark brown wooden box with gold detailed flowers. It was beautiful and Harry felt himself warm at the thought that someone had sent it too him. In the box laid a letter together with a huge, emerald gem. As he lifted the gem out from the box, he noticed that it was attached to a chain. It was a neckless, one Harry couldn't believe someone would have sent him.

He opened the letter and got even more shocked seeing that it was from Severus.

_I wish you a good morning Harry. _

_I assume you're awake and well this morning as you read this letter. _

_Yesterdays encounter made me both drawn and intrigued by such a fascinating creature as yourself. _

_Your godfathers informed me that you'd be making an appearance with us at lunch and I'm pleased to hear you accepted your invite as I'd like to get to know more about the one who've captured my attention last evening. _

_The neckless you're sure to find in the box is a gift, see it as a token to our future friendship. I hope last nights incident didn't cause to much trouble and I wish you a continued pleasant morning. _

_Yours, S.S _

Harry smiled as his blush intensified at the words in the letter. It was sweet and to know that he'd captured the doctors attention - even thought the circumstance weren't the best - made him feel giddy inside. He didn't know the others intentions towards him, if it was friendship or if the older man had felt the same spark as he'd yesterday, but he had a fare guess and honestly, he wasn't that opposed to it.

He decided to match his new jewellery with a matching pair of emerald green pants and a black coat, with his usual white button-up shirt underneath. He new that his hair was a loss of cause so he didn't spend anytime on it, he like it the way it was but he wished he at least could tame it the day it decided to stand all over the place.

He didn't have to make an appearance for breakfast, he had gotten that message through at last nights ''cursing-fest'' his father decided to plague him with. So he went towards his godfathers cabin. The morning air was chilly but he didn't dislike it. It smelled of salt and the air was textured, but nothing could make him hate being on the open sea. It was beautiful and held so many secretes, an endless wonder he wished to explore.

He knocked two times and was shocked to see his godfathers unruly appearance at the door. Sirius looked like he'd just woken up and it made him chuckle how his godfather once again seemed to ignore the proper way of greeting a guest.

''Good morning, Sirius. Am I imposing?'' Harry asked uncertain, hear how Remus was making noises of distress in the background.

''Good morning, Bambi! Of course not! Remus just trying to hurry and put some cloths on.'' That was the time he noticed that his godfather was only wearing his undergarment, making him laugh. Sirius seemed to be proud of himself, despite getting looks from the other passengers thrown at him.

''Please, step inside.'' Sirius said with his usual playful glint in his eyes.

''Good morning Bambi!'' Remus shouted from the showers, making Harry role his eyes at the situation.

''Good morning Remus!'' Harry shouted back as he sat himself on one of the chairs.

''Had breakfast yet?'' Sirius asked as he was throwing on a shirt. Harry shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

''Nope, father forbade me from making an appearance. He is still upset with me.'' Harry said and sighed as he saw his godfathers expression change.

''What?!" Sirius yelled.

''What has he to be upset for?!"

''Well apparently I embarrassed him yesterday.'' Harry said as he took a bight from one of the apples in the basket on the table, knowing that they got refilled every day.

Sirius went around the room, mumbling about the unfairness and the madness of it all until Remus stepped out from the bathroom, fully dressed.

''Hi Bambi.'' He said as he kissed the top of the hair making Harry smile in acknowledgement.

''Hi.''

''Remus! We've got to do something! This cannot go one any longer, I'm fed up with it!'' Sirius yelled, still without any pants on. Remus sighed as he watched his lovers distress take the better of him. He went up and kissed him making him calm down.

''I know love, but right now we cannot do anything. Remember, James holds the power.'' Sirius face fell, knowing that his boyfriend was right.

''Sirius, it's alright. I'm used to it.'' Harry said, trying to comfort his godfather.

''But you shouldn't have to be..'' Sirius said pouting, making Harry giggle softly.

''Probably not, but I'm with you guys now so it isn't that bad.'' Harry said making Sirius playfulness return.

''Damn right about that!'' Sirius said as he stole Harry apple, making him run after him.

Remus watched the too, hoping that soon they'll get their Bambi back..

**-o_o- **

''Hurry! We can't be late!'' Harry yelled as he dragged his godparents towards Severus cabin. Remus and Sirius had walked as slow as possible to unnerve their puppy.

''Harry, were ten minutes early! There is no need to stress!'' Sirius answered back as he laughed at Harrys impatient behaviour.

''I know, but if were seen by father or mother before we arrive at Severus I'm in deep trouble!'' Harry now said as a matter of fact, making Remus and Sirius understand the hurry.

''Oh shit, I forgot about that.'' Sirius said as he face palmed, now walking in the same tempo as Harry.

''You've thought things through haven't you?'' Remus asked knowingly. Harry flushed, reviling that Remus was right but didn't stop walking.

''Yeah, so? .. '' He asked a bit defensive. He didn't want to be teased over something he didn't even know what it was or what it would lead towards.

''No need to be defensive, we understand that you have too be careful. Your father didn't seem to buy the whole windmill thing.'' Harrys head turn in such a speed that Remus was afraid it would give him whiplash.

''He doesn't know does he?'' Harry asked in panic.

''Know what?'' Sirius asked intrigued.

''Well, there is this things..'' Harry laughed nervously, what was the safest way to admit foolish behaviour now again?..

''I- well I might - kind of - been standing on the railing...'' Harry started slowly, trying to find the right words to use.

''Bambi... you wasn't about to leave us were you?'' Remus asked, turning pale as a ghost and Sirius doing the same.

''Of course not!'' Harry hurriedly reassured. ''I just.. needed to know I had the option..'' Harry said, looking ashamed while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

''Oh pup..'' Remus was his only comment as he enclosed his godson in his arms. Sirius didn't say anything, but was the first to acknowledge their host walking towards them.

''Good morning, I'm sorry for disturbing but you had yet to arrive so i decided to see if there were.. obstacles hindering your arrival.'' Severus smoothly greeted them. Harry felt his cheeks blush, seeing the handsome man again and in day light this time.

''We're sorry for troubling you Severus, we got distracted.'' Remus apologise which Severus waved away with kind smile.

''It's alright. Follow me, I've got tea prepared for us.'' Severus told them, winking at Harry before showing the way. Harrys blush intensified, this was going to be a long morning..

**-o_o-_-o_o-_-o**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter loves, I realised I hadn't posted for awhile and I realise that this chapter not only is a filler, but weak.. **

**I hope you can put up with it until I've gotten my situation sorted. **

**Love, Leo. **


End file.
